Love You Like A Poison
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: Karena terbakar cemburu, aku, Ino Yamanaka dengan tega membunuh kekasih sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha. Warning : Containing bloody scenes. Maybe weird. Rate : M because of gore.DLDR!


Karena terbakar cemburu, aku, Ino Yamanaka dengan tega membunuh kekasih sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi aku menyesal. Aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan sampai akhirnya aku tahu yang sebenarnya.

**Love You Like A Poison © By Suekko No Iteza**

**Naruto © By Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't take any credit of Naruto and its character.**

**Warning : Containing bloody scenes. Maybe weird.**

**Rate : M because of gore.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura.

Sahabatku, orang yang paling dekat denganku, melebihi keluargaku sendiri. Dan juga orang yang kucintai. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi itu sejujurnya dari dalam hatiku. Aku mungkin aneh karena mencintaimu.

Tapi kau menghancurkan aku. Kau menjalin cinta dengan pria sombong itu! Sasuke! Aku benci dia. Sejak masuk sekolah sampai hari ini. Aku membenci dia. Dia sudah merebutmu, perhatian dan cintamu. Sejak masuk sekolah.

Lalu kau menangis sesengukan karena Sasuke dan kau terlibat salah paham.

"Sudah, putuskan saja dia! Pria sombong seperti itu, terlalu beruntung apabila dia mendapatkanmu!"

"Sudah! Tapi dia tidak mau! Katanya dia begitu menyayangiku, akhirnya aku dan dia berbaikan." Sudah kutebak akhirnya begini. Bahkan sampai terlalu seringnya bertaruh akan hal ini, kau jadi sering juga mentraktirku makan es krim strawberry. Namun, kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan. Lama-lama kau dan dia tidak akan pernah pisah! Mungkin saatnya aku menyingkirkan Sasuke, si penghalang aku dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel sekolahpun akhirnya berbunyi. Saat-saat yang kutunggu! Hari ini Sasuke latihan basket, pada waktu dia akan pulang, pembalasan dimulai!

"Ino, kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Aku harus les, hari ini, les piano. Maaf Sakura, aku pulang duluan. Oh ya, kau pulang bareng Sasuke kan?" tanyaku cemas. Jangan sampai hari ini Sakura pulang dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Tidak, hari ini aku harus ke bandara, menjemput ibu," ujarnya cepat dengan wajah sedikit muram. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Bibi baru pulang hari ini ya? Ya sudah, aku titip salam saja ya. Bye Sakura," ujarku. Segera aku berlari keluar kelas menuju pohon besar di dekat gerbang sekolah yang sangat strategis untuk mengintip ini. Sambil bersembunyi mengamati Sakura, aku berpura-pura untuk beli es krim sebentar. Ketika Sakura lewat, aku cepat merunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 4 sore, semestinya Sasuke sudah selesai latihan sekarang. Aku segera mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari tasku. Lalu setelah aku memakainya, kuambil pisau dan sebuah balok kayu dari tasku. Lalu aku segera bersembunyi lagi dibalik pohon 10 meter dari sekolah. Kutaburkan paku besar di jalanan. Tak lama kemudian…

DUAR!

Itu dia! Itu pasti ban Sasuke yang sudah pecah!

"Sial! Siapa yang menaruh paku disini! Brengsek! Mana sekolah jauh dari kota! Bangsat!" katanya bersumpah serapah.

"Tolong… Hiks… Hiks… Tolong aku…" kataku menangis palsu.

"Hei, siapa itu?" kata Sasuke menghampiriku. Ditepuknya bahuku. Lalu…

"Surprise!" jeritku sambil memukulkan benda keras itu tepat di kepalanya. Berulang kali. Bugh! Bugh! Kupukulkan balok kayu itu sekuat tenaga.

Seketika dahi, hidung dan telinganya mengeluarkan darah. Sepetinya tengkoraknya retak atau mungkin pecah. Kutarik tubuhnya ke semak-semak. Setelah itu kuambil motornya yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Lalu aku kembali berkutat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maaf… aku harus melakukan ini… aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura terluka lagi," Kugores lehernya dengan pisau yang sedang kupegang. Aku tertawa. Menertawainya yang sekarang tidak bergerak. Tamat kau, Pangeran Basket.

"Pertama-tama, sepertinya aku harus menghancurkan wajah tampanmu terlebih dulu, Sasuke." Aku terus menyayat wajahnya yang menurutku biasa saja. Darah keluar dari pipi kanan, pipi kiri dan dagunya. Segera darah menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Lalu kupegang dagunya. Membuka bibirnya sedikit. Lalu kukecup pelan bibir itu. Manis. Masih dengan pisau, perlahan kusobek sudut-sudut bibirnya. Seperti kisah Kuchisake Onna, seperti itu dia kubuat.

"Sasuke… Kau jadi mirip Kuchisake Onna. Hihihi," aku terkekeh. Betapa jeleknya anak laki-laki ini! Kalau dia begitu jelek, kenapa Sakura begitu mencintai dia! Aku tidak habis pikir.

"Sakura… Akan kubuat kau jadi milikku seorang," kataku sambil membuka baju Sasuke. Kulihat tubuh putihnya yang berotot. Segera aku tergoda untuk menggores-gores permukaan kulit porselen itu. Kutindih pria itu, lalu kuukir dada bidangnya. Darah menetes. Sangat indah, membuat jiwa senimanku terbakar. Segera kuambil botol kecil, kutuangkan darah Sasuke setetes demi setetes untuk kujadikan cat lukisku. Tapi aku belum puas. Kutusukkan pisau ke perut Sasuke.

"Mati kau! Ukh! Mati!" gumamku ketika menusukkan pisau itu secara berulang kali. Tusukan-tusukan itu telah melubangi perut Sasuke. Darah keluar sangat banyak dari lubang itu. Aku terengah sedikit. Ini menyenangkan! Sejenak aku meletakkan jariku ke depan indra penciuman Sasuke, memastikan bahwa dia sudah mati. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tinggal nama sekarang. Aku tertawa pelan, lalu kembali ke lubang yang telah kubuat, kusayat sedikit untuk membuka perutnya. Terdapat organ-orang penting di dalamnya.

"Sasuke, aku jadi bisa belajar Biologi dengan peraga asli!" Kuamati benda-benda di dalamnya. Kusayat lagi sehingga sayatan itu memanjang dari perut sampai ke leher.

Tidak mau tertangkap sedang melakukan hal terlarang ini, segera aku menggali tanah di dekat sungai. Setelah cukup, ku letakkan Sasuke dan barang bukti seperti balok kayu, sarung tangan dan pisau di dalamnya. Galian tanah itu tidak terlalu dalam, namun untuk jasad itu sudah cukup. Kuletakkan juga motornya di atas tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke menimpanya. Setelah itu aku membersihkan diri sebentar di sungai, karena aku tidak ingin membawa barang bukti. Setelah bersih dan bebas dari sisa-sisa bukti, aku kembali dengan minyak tanah dan korek api.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Akhirnya kau pergi juga dari kehidupan aku dan Sakura. Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Selamat tinggal!" Minyak tanah lantas kusiramkan ke atas tubuhnya. Tak lupa menyiramkan minyak itu ke pinggir-pinggir lubang galian.

"Sayonara, Sasuke."

Kulemparkan api yang kubuat, tepat ke tubuhnya. Seketika juga Sasuke terbakar. Akupun pergi dari sana. Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara ledakkan dan api yang besar. Akupun tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Telah ditemukan sebuah tangan yang telah hangus terbakar, bersama batangan besi yang diduga berasal dari sepeda motor. Kesimpulan polisi sampai saat ini yaitu kasus aneh ini adalah pembunuhan. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. Namun tes DNA akan segera dilakukan untuk mengetahuinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolahku sangat kacau. Di keramaian, kulihat ibu dan ayah Sasuke. Ibunya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sementara ayahnya berlutut sambil berteriak-teriak. Di sudut aku melihat Sakura yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa teman-temanku. Sakura sedang terisak keras.

"Sakura…" kataku sambil menghampirinya. Ditatapnya wajahku dalam. Kami berduapun saling berpelukan.

"Ino… Sasuke… Tangan itu milik Sasuke! Sasuke mati…" Kembali tangisnya pecah. Aku mengeluarkan airmata palsuku untuk berpura-pura.

"Sabarlah Sakura… Ini sudah takdir Sasuke…" Aku kembali memeluknya erat. Polisi yang berjaga disekitar area kejadian satu per satu menyisir tempat itu. Untunglah aku sudah membuang semua barang bukti. Bahkan kami digeledah lalu ditanyai.

"Setelah latihan basket kami langsung pulang, lalu…" isak Naruto. Teman-teman setim Sasuke juga menangis.

"Nona, boleh aku menggeledah tasmu?" tanya seorang polisi wanita padaku. Aku mengangguk. Lalu dia mengaduk-aduk tasku. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tentu saja. Setelah dia menutup tasku, tiba-tiba ia terbelalak. Disentuhnya permukaan tasku. Oh tuhan! Ada percikan darah disana! Aku harus bagaimana?

"Nona, tas ini punyamu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Kucoba memasang wajah tenang, tapi aku yakin ada keringat menetes di pelipisku.

"Sepertinya tas ini harus kusita, Nona. Tunggu kabar selanjutnya." Ia menanyaiku nama, alamat dan bermacam hal lain. Kujawab sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan polisi wanita itu. Ya tuhan, semoga darah itu bukan darah Sasuke!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Aku terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku… aku hanya membenci Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan dia!"

"Jadi kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Sakura,"kenapa kau tidak bunuh aku saja?" katanya lagi. Airmataku menganaksungai, lalu menetes sampai ke meja.

"Aku…" Sakura bangkit sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, aku pergi. Semoga kau dihukum sesuai dengan undang-undang yang berlaku," katanya. Sakura melangkah pergi. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Sakit! Lebih sakit daripada ditusuk pisau sebanyak tujuh kali, seperti yang kulakukan pada Sasuke.

"Sakura! Asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau kau pergi dengan Sasuke! Aku benci dia! Kenapa kau tidak sadar!" teriakku. Sakura terpaku. Lalu ia menoleh, menatapku. Kukira ia akan berbalik lalu memelukku, namun ternyata ia pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam sel tahanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bodoh, Ino. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku bohong. Aku memang tidak pulang dengan Sasuke karena aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Tapi kau malah bertindak gegabah, " kata Sakura lirih. Akhirnya Sakura menaiki bus yang berhenti di depannya.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Huaaaah! Fic gore yang kedua! Diselesaikan dalam waktu 3 hari, fuuuh! Fic ini khusus buat si X, dan si Y. si X temenku dan si Y pacarnya. Eit, tapi aku masih normal! Cuma kadang suka kesel aja kalo si Y udah deket" sama si X. Jangan mikir macem" readers! *tampolbatu*. Tapi rasanya kurang gore ya? Yah, abis author rada oon dalam mengolah kata sih… Doain juga author yang sebentar lagi mau UN ini. Udah mau deket hari H malah buat fanfic -_-" *huuuu* But, enjoy! Review please?

P.s. No Anonymous Flammer! Saya cuma terima flame dari Author yang sudah berpengalaman! Okay *flirt*


End file.
